The Internet provides a versatile communication channel for users to communicate with each other. Many applications have been developed to use the Internet to meet various communication needs.
For example, electronic mails (emails) are electronic files that can be transferred from one computer to another over the Internet. For reliable transmission, emails may be queued at various stages of the transmission from the originating computer to the destination. For example, an outgoing email may be queued in a mail server until a communication connection can be made to transfer the email. Typically, incoming emails are queued in the inbox of the computer, waiting for the user to view.
Instant messaging (IM) provides convenient two-way real-time communication between people using a variety of different device types, such as a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital cellular phone, etc. Instant messaging can incorporate image, voice and/or video. Instant messages are transmitted in a real time fashion over a communication connection between two devices for an instant messaging session. When the communication connection breaks, the instant messaging session ends. For example, when one of the devices used in the instant messaging session shuts down (or restarts, goes offline, etc.), the instant messaging session ends.
Short message service (SMS) is a wireless service that enables the transmission of alphanumeric messages between mobile subscribers and other systems such as electronic mail. Short messaging service center (SMSC) is used to store-and-forward short messages to and from mobile subscribers.
Electronic communication media, such as email, instant messaging, SMS, web sites, etc., provide convenient ways for users to communicate with each other. For example, people may use emails, instant messages, and SMS messages to exchange ideas and opinions.
Some web sites have been designed to help people to plan events. For example, a user may use such a web site to specify a number of guests, send invitation to the guests, and collect responses from the guests as to whether the guests will attend the event.
Some organizations have used web sites to poll the general public in public opinions.